halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Movies
This article lists movies about or related to Halloween, including those in the Halloween series. Each title can link to other more detailed articles or even entire wiki or Web sites about those movies. Movies can help to get you into the Halloween spirit. They can also provide entertainment. Ghosts *''Beetlejuice'' (1988) *''Casper'' (1995) based around the character of Casper the Friendly Ghost *''Corpse Bride'' (2005) *''The Ghost and Mrs. Muir'' (1947) *''Ghostbusters'' (1986) *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) *''Ghostbusters III (Not yet released)'' *''Poltergeist (1982)'' *''[[Poltergeist II: The Other Side|Poltergeist II: The Other Side]] (1986) *''[[Poltergeist III|Poltergeist III]] (1988) *''The Halloween Tree'' (1993) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *The Grudge (2005) Monsters *''The Addams Family'' (1991) *''Elmo Says BOO! (1997)'' *''Ghoulies'' (1985) *''Ghoulies II'' (1988) *''Gremlins'' (1984) *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) *''Igor'' (2008) *''Mad Monster Party?'' (1967) *''Monster House'' (2006) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Spookies'' (1986) *''Transylvania 6-5000'' (1963 Bugs Bunny cartoon) *''Transylvania 6-5000'' (1985) Witches *''Bedknobs & Broomsticks'' (1971) *''Bell, Book & Candle'' (1958) *''Bell Witch Haunting'' (2004) *''The Crucible'' - play, made into movies (1957), (1967), (1996) and other versions *''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) *''Twitches'' (2005) *''Twitches Too'' (2007) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) Halloween series * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) *''Halloween'' (2007) *''Halloween II'' (2009) *''Halloween 3-D'' (Not yet released) Aliens * Alien (1979) * Alien 2: On Earth (1980) * Aliens (1986) * Alien 3 (1992) * Alien: Resurrection (1997) * The War of the Worlds (first radio airing and public panic on October 30, 1938, movie versions were released in 1953 and 2005) Monstrous animals *''Claws'' (1977) *''Cruel Jaws'' (1995) *''Grizzly'' (1976) *''Grizzly II: The Predator'' (unrealeased) *''Grizzly Park'' (2008) *''Grizzly Rage'' (2007) *''Jaws'' (1975) *''Jaws 2'' (1978) *''Jaws 3-D'' (1983) *''Jaws in Japan'' (2009) *''Jaws: The Revenge'' (1987) *''Orca: The Killer Whale'' (1977) *''Prophecy'' (1979) Slasher *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) *''Jason X'' (2001) *''Friday the 13th'' (2009) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge'' (1985) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' (1987) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' (1988) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' (1989) *''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' (1991) *''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' (1994) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) *''Psycho'' (1960) *''Psycho'' (1998) *''Scream'' (1996) *''Scream 2'' (1997) *''Scream 3'' (2000) *''Scream 4'' (2011) *''The Texas Chain Saw Massacre'' (1974) *''The Texas Chain Saw Massacre 2'' (1986) *''Leatherface: Texas Chain Saw Massacre III'' (1990) *''Texas Chain Saw Massacre: The Next Generation'' (1994) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (2003) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' (2006) Other scary movies * Les Diaboliques (1955), and the remake as Diabolique (1996) *''Saw'' (2004) *''Saw II'' (2005) *''Saw III'' (2006 *''Saw IV'' (2007) *''Saw V'' (2008) *''Saw VI'' (2009) *''Saw 3D: The Final Chapter'' (2010) See also Several movies have been made over the years that feature these characters: *Chucky *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Dracula *Frankenstein's monster *Ghostface *The Invisible Man *Jigsaw *Freddy Krueger *Leatherface *The Mummy *Michael Myers *The Phantom of the Opera *Pinhead *Quasimodo *Jason Voorhees External links * Fearful Films * Kaboose on the Top 15 Family Halloween Movies * Category:Activities